Angel Adventures
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: Midoriko knew she wouldn't last much longer, so she started the spell that would split her soul into fourths.I dont own any Inuyasha Characters but i do own Eligor and Aalok
1. What started it all

**Hey this is my first fanfic so don't be too mean I'm sorry to my Inuyasha and kikyo fans but they don't exist in this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: What started it all.**

In a large clearing a beautiful young warrior angel was fighting against a dark cloud of pure evil. Redwas the only thing you can see, flashes of red and white streaked across the sky. Midoriko knew that she couldn't keep up the fight much longer; it has been seven days and seven nights since she started the fight with the great evil. Midoriko placed a barrier around herself while she started her spell. She was going to split her soul in fourths and give them to four children that will finally defeat the great evil. When she finished sending her soul to the mothers of the children she used the rest of her powers to seal away the cloud.

**I know this chapter is short but I kind of made it up on the spot so it isn't that bad.**


	2. Angel of light

Let's say in my story all the characters are rich and live in mansions

Angel of Light

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock kike every morning. Little did she know that today her life would change forever. Kagome dressed in a pink tank top with 'smokin' written in black letters across her chest and faded skinny jeans; her shoes were black Nikes. Kagome brushed her midnight black wavy hair until her blue highlights stood out. She didn't need much makeup so she put a layer of clear lip gloss and mascara to make her sapphire eyes stand out. Like every morning, kagome winked at herself while blowing a kiss at her reflection. Kagome walked down the stairs to greet her mom, brother, and grandfather. "Good morning" kagome said as she started to fill her plate with waffles and bacon. For the first time that day her mother looked up and gasped in amazement. Kagome had no idea what her mother was looking at so she decided to ask anyway. "Oh, nothing really just that you look really beautiful today" was the only response kagome got before Sota,her brother, walked in. "Wow" was all he said before kagome's mother interrupted stating that they needed to talk


	3. Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Inuyasha awoke to a loud burst of music coming from his phone. He tried to ignore it but being a half demon, his sensitive hearing soon gave into the annoying device. Inuyasha picked it up to find his friend since 1st grade, Miroku, texting him nonstop. He read the same thing _today for sure. _Miroku has been trying to ask the second most popular girl in high school, Sango. Of course Kagome is number 1 but all four of them run the school as the top boys and girls of the junior class. Being Inuyasha he ignores it and gets ready to meet up with his friends. He put on a red muscle red shirt and dark sagging jeans and black Nikes. Just like kagome he winks at his reflection saying "like what you see". He dashes of to the kitchen to make ramen for his breakfast when Izayoi came in and gasped loudly. Inuyasha heard his mother gasp so he rushed over to make sure she was ok. Inutaisho also came in and notices what his wife saw and both exchanged knowing looks. "we need to talk" was the only phrase said before they both left for Inuyasha to trail behind them.


	4. White Wings

White Wings

Kagome thought about all the stories her father had told her before he died they were all about angel princess and one lucky girl that all the older angels picked to be the leader. When she would get old enough there would be signs that showed who was chosen to be the angel of light. Her mother told her these stories again this morning but to her shock, kagome's mother said she was chosen to be the angel of light. She is also the love fourth of Midoriko's soul and she needed to find the other fourths of the soul or the world would be destroyed. Hito, Kagome's father, also told her a story about the angel of darkness that she would need help from them to destroy the king of evil named Naraku. This story scared Kagome when she was little so she never liked to hear that one more than once. Kagome then understood why her mother and sota were so surprised this morning. They saw kagome's wings, even if they were slightly small and faded. She had so many questions that were running through her mind but all that could come out of her mouth was, "I'm the princess angel of light". Kagome's mother got up stating that she needed to consult this further with her grandfather. First things first, she needed to come up with a lie to tell her friends on why she needed to cancel their movie plans. The only hard part was trying to tell Inuyasha who could always tell when Kagome was lying.


	5. Black Wings

Black wings

Inutaisho told a story similar to the one Kagome's mother told but one thing stood out to Inuyasha. He was the prince of the dark angels and had to defeat King Naraku. Izayoi had seen a transparent version of Inuyasha's black wings when she gasped. Like Kagome's wings they were faded and small. His phone rang playing Kagome's ringtone. He answered it and listens to Kagome's story. "I can't meet you at the movies today. I already told Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha responded "why not, and don't like me." Kagome couldn't resist his smooth and relaxing voice and told him that she just received some surprising news and needed to stay with her family. Inuyasha accepted her excuse stating that he got some shocking news this morning too and was about to cancel as well. A few days passed before Inuyasha or Kagome went to school because they needed to get the wings popping out of nowhere thing under control. The same thought went through both Inuyasha and Kagome's head when they both pulled up to school on their motorcycles._ Please don't let my wings show today._


	6. Unforgetable Meeting Part 1

Unforgettable Meeting

Kagome went home to meet her family and an unknown man in their living room. The man was dressed in all white and smiled when he noticed Kagome staring at him. HE stated his name was Aalok and he was the Guardian of the light. In other words he was Kagome's new protector. Aalok also said she would have to defeat with three other allies that they would meet in a few moments. This made Kagome snap back into reality and made her ask who she was meeting. All Aalok would say was "the angel prince of darkness". Fear seeped over Kagome when she remembered all those times she spent in the dark after her father died and left her behind. Aalok sensed her fear and decided it was time to go, with a snap of his fingers they were in a park. They were surrounded by gorgeous green grass and trees, but instead of a bright blue sky it was pure white. Aalok explained this place was where the realm of light and dark collided. He also said that this is where they would train all fourths of Midoriko's soul to defeat Naraku. With a poof of black dust Inuyasha was standing there next to a slightly taller man. Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes from across the field to shocked to say anything. Electric blue clashed with bright gold and when they finally came out of their daze and said each other's name simultaneously.


	7. Unforgetable Meeting Part 2

Unforgettable Meeting Part 2

Inuyasha came home from school to find a man dressed in all black giving him a cocky smirk. Inuyasha growled at the unknown man in the living room, but was stopped by a reassuring hand on his back from his mother. The man was introduced as Eligor and Inuyasha's mentor/ guardian of darkness and was taking him away to train his fourth of Midoriko's soul. Inuyasha freaked out knowing that he was going to have to defeat king Naraku with three other people he didn't know and one of them was a princess. In his head he was thinking that he may never get to see his friends again, but mainly thoughts of leaving kagome alone again was running through his head. Inuyasha was there when Kagome became depressed after her father died and it made him feel horrible, like he failed to protect her. Eligor snapped his fingers and made them disappear, before he could voice his concerns, into a dark cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Inuyasha noticed they were in a green park with a pure white sky. Being the half demon he is he caught the familiar scent of rain and lightning making him search everywhere with his eyes for the source. Then he saw her dressed in tight dark jean shorts, cowboy boots, a white tank top that stopped right before her belly button showing of her skull and cross belly button ring with a black leather biker jacket. _Wow she is so hot_ flashed through Inuyasha's head right before their eyes met. He shook away the blush that was staining his cheeks and called out her name the same time she said his name. Eligor and Aalok noticed that the ones they were made to protect knew each other so they left them to go find the other ones they were supposed to protect.


	8. Confession

Confession

Kagome broke out of the trance first and asked, "Are you supposed to help me defeat Naraku." Inuyasha snapped back, "No you are supposed to help **me **defeat Naraku because I'm a prince." Being the fiery girl we all know and love this made Kagome angry. "I am the angel princess of light and you will respect my power" kagome said in a voice that was not her own. Inuyasha was shocked but in a voice much like his father "I am the angel prince of darkness." They were both stared at each other not believing any of what just happened. Before they could ask any questions Aalok and Eligor reappear with 2 familiar faces. Sango and Miroku smiled when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome were in the strange place with them. After the hugging session of kagome, Sango, Miroku, and a feh, from Inuyasha Aalok told them they were all ¼ of Midoriko's soul. Sango and Miroku bowed to Inu and Kags and said, Princess of light and prince of Darkness we will accompany you on the journey to defeat Naraku.


	9. Knowing Yourself

Knowing yourself

"Pervert" is how the morning is always started before training. Aalok is helping Kags and Roku with their spiritual powers while Eligor is helping Sango and Inu with their hand to hand combat and weapon skills." Sango, Inu, ten minute break" said Aalok. Eligor then called them all over to have a chat.' When we fight Naraku, Aalok and I won't be able to come back". Aalok then took over by saying" but when we die you for need to combine your should and finish the fight." Yes sir. Was the only word they they got out before their training began again?

...

Next Morning

Kagome wakes up and takes a hot shower. She plugs in her iPod and listens to Follow me down by 30h!3 and begins to meditate. Aalok comes in to find Kagome's wings have come in fully and were glowing bright. "It's time to put those wings to test" said Aalok which scared kagome out of her meditation. Kagome got dressed in her training clothes and went to the realm's Library to wait for Aalok and the gang.

...

Elsewhere in the Castle

Inuyasha wakes up, takes a shower and starts to meditate as well. Inside his mind he sees his human half, his full demon self, and his angel self all facing him. Eligor comes in and sees Inu's wings are strong and glowing so he sends him to the Library to meet Kagome


	10. Knowing Yourself Part 2

**New Chapter and I think this story is going very well please review**

'**Thoughts'**

Knowing yourself Part 2

The gang (referring to Sango, Miroku, Inu, and Kags) all sat at a table in the library. "Today is the day you will learn about your past lives" said Eligor, "just ask these books any question you want to know and they will be answered." Aalok then dropped four extremely large and dusty books in front of each teen. "What was that about" San (Sango's nickname) asked Roku (Miroku's nickname), "and more importantly when was the last time someone dusted these books" she added while choking on the thick layer of dust that floated in the air. An invisible breeze blew through the library and turned each book to a random blank page. Mysterious hand writing appeared on each page that read _Ask a question about the past and I shall show you, but never ask for the future._ '**Creepy, but cool' **went through all four of our favorite hero's minds as they stared wide eyed at the books. Kagome filled with nothing but courage and excitement, asked the book, "Who was I in my past life". A bright blue light leaped from the book and into Kags right before she passed out and onto the book. Everyone was worried of coarse but not as much as Inuyasha, he was at Kags side seconds after franticly trying to wake her.

**What happened to Kags? What was that blue light? Can I come up with any other questions to ask to make it sound suspenseful? Please stay tuned to find out the answers and the next chapter to this story.**


	11. Kagome's Story Time

**I can't think of anything to say about those questions I asked last chapter but I can say you'll like this chapter. Well at least that's what my friend said; she makes a special appearance in a couple chapters. Enjoy my creation**

Kagome's Story Time

Kagome opened her eyes expecting to see her friend's worried faces, but only saw an angel.

"Hello child, my name is Midoriko, and yes you have the love fourth of my soul. I was the strongest angel of all time and was chosen as princess of light, Naraku was my brother and also an angel of light, and he wanted the power that I possessed. He was so competitive, every chance he got he tried to beat me and prove that I wasn't worthy of my power. When I turned 20 my brother went missing only to turn up 2 years later with the power of a great evil and title as King. We fought for seven days and seven nights never losing our tempo. The rising of the 8th made me realize I could never beat him alone. So I split my soul into four parts and sent them to your mothers with a message." Midoriko stood, from when she sat during the story, motioning for kagome to do the same. Midoriko's hand hovered over Kagome's heart for a few moments before Kagome's chest started to glow blue. "Trust in your heart Kagome" Midoriko said," go now, your friends are calling you back." For the first time since she had woken up with Midoriko could now here her friend's desperate calls. When she returned the only thing she said was "You guys gotta try that" while smirking (that** sexy smirk you all wish was pointed at you) **before her friends all fell over from shock.

**OMG Midoriko and Naraku were Family! what kind of shit is this person writting, oh im the writter hahahahaha well its been pproven that im not stable in the head department so lets just go with it. I have total writers block now i cant stop thinking about another story idea. Check it out here is a sneak, my inspiration is Addicted by Saving Abel. If you havent heard it you need to.**

"Welcome to our meeting new comers, why dont we introduce ourselves and tell us why you are here. How about you sir?" " My name is Shesshomaru Taisho and Im addicted to my sexy girl friend"


	12. Inuyasha's Past

**Hey sorry it has taken so long to update this but I had total writers block lost where I saved my other plans, and I was out of apple juice( if I told you 8****th**** grade apple juice totally helps with writers block) but anyway I made other stories and a sneak peak to a story I might write in the future so stay tuned and don't stay to close to the screen.**

_**Inuyasha's thoughts**_

Chapter 12: Inuyasha's Past Life( Inuyasha's P.O.V)

Kagome put her hand on each of hearts awakening the parts of Midoriko's soul, but as she put her hand over my heart it glowed brighter than anyone else's. I blushed a light pink but too little to notice when we stared into each other's eyes instantly understanding why. She explained how one fourth of Midoriko's soul was in each of us and how our hearts are the key of defeating Naraku. She also explained that we could tell who we were destined to be with by looking into their soul and that is why I glowed brighter than everyone else. _**We were meant to be together and nothing can change that I'll make sure of it**_. I wanted to try out the magical books before someone else went so I asked "What was my past life like" and instantly a red light crept into my body knocking me out. _**Knowing Kagome she probably freaked out because she didn't see herself pass out. Well I was worried about her when she knocked out.**_ When I opened my eyes I saw myself I a black Kosode and Hakama with a black obi. A red dragon print on the outfit danced on both articles of clothing until the head split in two surrounding a white upside down crescent with white angel wings spreading out from behind it on the Kosode. My silver hair was tied in a high ponytail and swayed with the wind at mid back; my bangs were long and framed my chiseled face and golden eyes twinkling with amusement. My eyes were then drawn to the sword at his hip, the legendary Ryukouen, was dark black with a single red ruby in the hilt of the sword. _**That is the legendary sword that can burn down 1000 armies in one swing. Made from the skin of the King Dragon and soaked in the blood of 1000 dragons.**_ The other I began talking about being friends with a priestess who didn't care who or what he was and loved him dearly, but were soon found out what we were really destined for. We were watching the stars that night when an intense pain befell the both of us and then suddenly our wings grew out with our protectors there to guide us. Our parents separated us but we met secretly training with our guardians. I went to our meeting place on the day we agreed but she never came, I kept going every day for three months until I got the unfortunate news of how she sacrificed herself to save everyone from her brother. I died a couple weeks later of a broken heart, but I passing you this information so you don't make the same mistake I made. Tell the one you love you love her with all your heart before it is too late. As I start to wake up I'm sure I heard the same thing Kagome said earlier, the heart is the key. Kagome was right above me staring into my eyes worry clearly shown in hers before it was replaced with embarrassment accompanied with a deep scarlet blush on both of our faces. Miroku and Sango chuckled before Miroku shouted "My turn" and a green light enclosed him causing him to pass out. Everyone was used to it now so no one was worried when he slumped forward.


	13. Miroku's past

**I'm back and I'll try to upload my stories every weekend**

Miroku's Past

Miroku listened to Kagome explain how she talked to a beautiful angel and Inuyasha talk about seeing a strong warrior as his past self. All he could think about was hoping beautiful women would be there to talk to him (obviously perverted reasons). The only people there were his parents but he was still happy to see them. It's been 3 years since his parents died. When Aalok and Eligor came to get him everything was already taken care of. They said my parents knew this day would come. "When your mother was 3 weeks pregnant with you 6 angels appeared on our door step. They were angels with white and black wings. Three of each angel surrounded a floating box with a glowing orb. They said that we would be entrusted with ¼ of the most important thing in the world. His mother cut in at this moment saying the angel holding the box asked me if I accepted that my baby along with three other mother's children would hold the key to the balance of good and evil. Of course I accepted this and they put the fragment in my stomach. She said my son has the wisdom fourth of a great angel's soul and would have to risk his life in a battle in the future. By now his parents were crying but he was already waking up. His father apologized for them leaving him so soon, but also whispered the heart is the key. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha were worrying when they saw his face as he woke up. "The heart is the key" he said as he let a single tear escape and slide down his cheek. One by one everyone sat down and hugged him while he silently cried for his family. "I guess it's my turn then" Sango said

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Yesterday Bones Season 7 started and I had to watch it im basing my TSI story on it. If you were there when I decided to write it than you should know what I mean. **


	14. Sango's past

Sango's Past

Sango woke up to her family like Miroku, her mom and dad but most importantly her brother Kohaku. They all died around the same time Miroku's parents did. Her mother said when they found out when she was pregnant angels appeared out the house. We told them that we accepted and were grateful you wouldn't go through it alone. Sango's father said he didn't believe that she would ever be lonely. Her parents were in tears and couldn't continue. Kohaku was clearly holding in his tears when he said "I miss you very much sister, but the other forth that makes your half will always be with you. Kohaku sadly chuckled. 'Tell Miroku good luck with a violent wife." Just before Sango woke up Kohaku said, "Oh, don't forget the heart is the key." Sango woke with tears in her eyes but a smile plastered on her face. She knew she was destined to be with Miroku no matter how many other asses he grabs.

**This chapter is rally short too. Sorry I really couldn't add anything else to this chapter.**


	15. What is the heart?

**I have a three day weekend so I can add some new chapters to my story. I missed school on Tuesday and then got sick on Wednesday so I missed school then too. Lately I've been watching an anime called M.A.R and its super cool; now on with the story.**

Chapter 14 what is the heart?

Aalok and Eligor decided to go check up on the gang in the library. They walked in to find a crying Miroku, Sango sadly smiling to herself, and over excited Kagome, and a blushing Inuyasha. Not wanting to know the answer the crazy group of the teen's problems Eligor went ahead with getting them ready for training. They were all in the field now being lectured by Aalok as usual. But with the snap of Eligor's finger they all wore new battle outfits. Inuyasha wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that showed off his biceps and six pack (**hahahah*sob* I want to see that.) **with black baggy hakama tied together with a red obi. Miroku work a dark purple version of Inuyasha's shirt that showed of his abs and arms that weren't as impressive of Inuyasha's but still better than average. His hakama are black and tied with a dark purple obi. Sango's wore a skin tight black and pink demon exterminator suit. Kagome's outfit was the most beautiful of them all. She had a white shirt with golden butterflies traveling across the whole shirt and white hakamas with red stripes. "You will now train in your true battle armor" said Aalok, "but you will be fighting with your enchanted weapons" added Eligor. As he handed Tetssaiga to Inuyasha he began to speak. "These weapons have been forged just for you." He then handed everyone there silver weapons with their names engraved into them. "No one else can use them, but you, so all you have to do is call out your weapons name. These weapons have been passed down from generation to generation gaining power until they could make it to your hands. Tetssaiga can kill 100 demons in one swing, made from your father's fang. Sango your giant boomerang could only be used by the most skilled demon slayers, which we know you can. Miroku, that staff has been passed down from many generations of powerful monks. Kagome, that was Lady Midoriko's bow itself. Only the most pure hearted can use it, so let your hearts guide your weapon and begin. Thousands of dummies appeared and all of the gangs weapons pulsed ready for action.


	16. The battle

**It's been a while since I updated this story so here is the new chapter. It's so hard being a respectable honor student, so much homework. That's right I said it the weirdo freshman writer takes 4 honor classes.**

The battle

Black and white is perfectly in sync while flying through the air. Why wouldn't they be, Kagome and Inuyasha have been flying together for weeks now. Aalok and Eligor stood below watching the ones they swore to protect go through the training program they created. After practice was over, the gang sat in Kagome's room and ate lunch while watching a movie. They were relaxing when the castle started to shake. The normally lush green grass started to fade and break apart, the white sky darkened to pitch black, as soon as the earthquake ended Aalok and Eligor burst through the door wearing white and black ninja wear. Aalok wore all white with black feathers decorating the front with black wings on the back; Eligor wore the exact opposite of Aalok. "Naraku is awake" they both said, "the battle starts now." The room grew tense as they all dressed in their battle clothes and grabbed their enchanted weapons. "This is really happening" Kagome thought. They all walked out on to the field to see it totally destroyed, "we can't fight in this place" Eligor said. In a flash of smoke they were all transported into an open field surrounded by tall and thick trees. A dark cloud rose from the ground forming the shape of a man with blood red eyes. "Kukkuku, I'm finally free from that godforsaken prison. Who is this dear sister some of your new friends" he asked Kagome. "I'm not your sister ya creep" she shouted back, "Oh, then who are you?" Before Kagome could answer back Inuyasha shouted, "Were the people who are goin to kick your ass for good!" As that was said the battle began. Arrows and wind blades flew everywhere through clouds of dust. They were evenly matched and getting nowhere in the battle, so Aalok and Eligor started to chant in an ancient language. The glowing began to fade and in their place was a tall man with half silver hair and half black hair. He wore all black clothes with white and golden feathers decorating them. On the left side he had a black wing the size of a bus that clashed against his silver white hair. On the right side he had w white wing the same length that clashed with his black hair. The gang all stole glances at the new figure standing in the field with them when they weren't focusing on Naraku. In their minds they heard a voice say "Do not fret I am Aaligor, a combination of Aalok and Eligor. We are giving you this chance to finally end this battle. We will die after this attack but you must not worry. Combine your souls and finish off this evil for good. You will know what to do when it is happening; just let your hearts guide you." Aaligor took out two twin swords and charged Naraku while glowing a bright white. As he reached Naraku Aaligor's heart was pierced, but he still had a smile on his face. The bright light exploded across the clearing encasing the four warriors in the warmest of glows. Kagome felt a tug at her soul and knew what to do, she began chanting as they all floated above the ground.

_One fourth love_

_One fourth courage_

_One fourth wisdom_

_One fourth friendship_

_Combine the fourths to make one soul that will live within me_

_One true pure soul lives among the four_

_With her sacrifice all will be saved_

_End the suffering_

_End the hate_

_One life lost _

_Millions more created_

As she ended her chant they were all in tears, No one told them Kagome would have to die, but it was too late now. Kagome and Inuyasha's wing grew twice the size they were before and Miroku and Sango had slightly smaller golden wings. Miroku landed on the ground with his staff in one hand behind him and one leg stretched in front of him "Wisdom" he whispered silently crying. Sango landed beside him with her boomerang tilted in front of her "Friendship" she weakly said. Inuyasha was behind them with his wings stretched out fully and his sword ready for anything "courage" he choked out through the tears he was trying not to shed. Last but certainly not least Kagome still hovered several feet above them with her wings wrapped around her like a cocoon "love" she shouted as a giant transparent form of Midoriko appeared and cut through Naraku with a giant arrow. With his last breath Naraku screamed, "**IF I'M GOING YOUR PRECIIOUS LOVE IS COMING WITH ME"** he shot one last tentacle at Kagome who didn't move to avoid it. Her heart told her it was meant to be so she watched with watery eyes as horror replaced all of her friend's faces when her heart was ripped out of her chest. Inuyasha watched in slow motion as the girl he loved fell over after her heart was pulled out her back. He was behind her in seconds asking her to hold on and that she would be all right. He knew his words were a lie and so did she, but he didn't want her to leave him. "Don't leave me Kagome, Don't leave. I love you, you can't leave me." "There was nothing you could do about it Inuyasha, It was my destiny to die here, she wheezed out before coughing out some blood. Guess what Inuyasha." "what Kagome" Inuyasha asked through tears" "I can see my daddy right now" Kagome said weakly before turning to stare off into the distance where her father should have been. "That's great Kagome tell I said hi" Inuyasha chuckled sadly." Kagome giggled and turned back to Inuyasha saying, "he heard you and told me to tell you that I love you to, stupid." Inuyasha couldn't stop the new tears flowing down his cheeks when he heard her say that. He kissed her softly and ran his hand through her hair as she died. Kagome's spirit lifted out of her body wearing a blue and purple kimono that suited her perfectly. "I'll come back some day so wait for me okay." Kagome asked. "I will wait for eternity just to spend one more day with you." Inuyasha answered. Kagome then floated over to Miroku and Sango that were in the back holding each other as they cried. "Sango even though we weren't sisters by blood I saw you as one. I'll never forget you." "Miroku, you were my big brother, even though you were a big pervert. Kagome laughed weakly. "You to get together already, I know you like each other but come on it has been more than 3 years. Well it's my time to go now I'll see you guys some day." "Love you" Kagome said as her voice faded. They all stood and watched as 8 figures started to appear next to Kagome walking towards a bright light. The spirits held hands and turned around one last time to say goodbye. You could see their faces now, There with Kagome was Sango's parents and brother, Miroku's parents, Aalok and Eligor, and Kagome's dad. Then they were gone as if they all dreamed this they woke up in Inuyasha's room with his and Kagome's parents hovering above them. Kagome's family was so happy to see them save, but their smiles fell when they noticed Kagome wasn't there with them. "Where is my baby" Kagome's mother asked and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all started to cry, "She's gone".

**, I killed Kagome! Why did she have to die? WWWaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Hahahahahahaahahahaaaha I'm evil. But do not fear there will be another chapter.**


	17. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter and you are going to hate me after you read this. I'll update my other stories after this so expect another chapter for Step up.**

**Epilogue**

Inuyasha walked down the street to the local flower shop shrouded in grief. It has been exactly one year since Kagome died and he was going to visit her grave like he did every month. Before he knew it he was waiting in line with a single rose behind a girl with black hair with blue and gold highlights. "You buying that for someone special" the girl asked, Inuyasha replied, "Yes, she died one year ago, not that it's any of your business." "Oh, I get it your bringing flowers to Kagome's grave" the mystery girl said, "I knew her once, she was super nice, too bad no one remembers her." "Who are you to say no one remembers her, I remember her, her friends remember her, so don't you dare say that ever again." Inuyasha leaves the shop after purchasing the rose and makes his way to Kagome's grave. The girl from the flower shop was standing at her grave praying with a black rose in her hands. Inuyasha silently walked up to her grave and placed the flower before he asked, "Why are you here" not wanting to fight in front of his best friends' grave. "I told you I was her friend to so I stopped by. Did you really mean what you said the day they buried her." "Yeah I did, wait how did you know what I said" Inuyasha asked shocked. "Easy, I was there when you said it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Flashback XxXxXxXxXxXxX (Inuyasha's Point of view)

It was raining, the sky was crying for the angel that was buried today. It was Kagome's funeral earlier this morning, but everyone had already left. I stayed and cried out all the tears I had hid away because no one would be able to tell the difference with the rain dripping down my face. "I'll never forget you Kagome, I'll never love someone as much as you, and no one can replace you and never will. I'll come visit you every month and tell you what is happening without you until you come back like you said you would. I'll wait forever if I have to just come back." Unknown to him a girl was sitting in the tree a couple feet away listening to the promises he made.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Flashback End XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why do you care anyway" Inuyasha asked. "Simple, I got to know if the one I loved actually meant what he said" she asked as she turned to face him. "What" Inuyasha asked confused until he turned around and faced her. "Kagome is that really you" he asked surprised. "Of course it's me idiot, I told you I would come back" she chuckled. As they both leaned in to kiss each other Inuyasha woke up to a wet pillow soaked in tears. Inuyasha sniffed and rubbed his puffy eyes "until we meet again" he whispered falling back into a restless night.

**There we go Angel Adventures is officially over.* Balloons fall out of the sky with streamers and confetti* Yeah party time. Please don't hate me about killing Kagome! RESPOND TO MY FIND ME STORYIF YOU KNOW THE NAME OR EVEN THE AUTHOR!PLEASE!**


End file.
